Sand and Stone
by Mini-Em
Summary: Booth left Brennan all alone. How is she dealing with her situation? A one-shot. A song fic. Remeber to review!


**I wrote this ages ago. It's a song fic. Listen to Sand and Stone by Beth Nielsen Chapman. Italics are lyrics. It's probably not all that good, but still :) Everyone loves a reviewer ^^ SO REVIEW, PEOPLE! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones...I checked it earlier today, and I'm guessing that status hasn't changed....**

* * *

_All alone I didn't like the feeling, All alone I sat and cried  
All alone I had to find some meaning, In the center of the pain I felt inside  
_

Brennan looked out the window, tears sliding down her cheeks. There was s soft knock on the door.

"Hey sweetie, are you okay?" Angela said as she entered the room.

"I'm fine" Brennan continued looking out the window. She was wearing her bathrobe.

"I know Booth hurt you when he went away to New Orleans eight months ago, but he wouldn't want you to be sad all the time"

"I'm not sad, I just…" Brennan didn't know how to continue

"Sweetie, you're sad. And you can't avoid him when he comes up to visit us"

"I haven't been avoiding him"

"Sweetie, you slept with him a month before he was sent away, and when he came to visit after three months, you avoided him. When he came to visit three months later, you avoided him. What are you going to do when he…"

Brennan gave her a look

"Oh my god, you haven't told him have you?" Angela's jaw dropped.

Brennan looked down in the floor and her answer was quiet;

"No"

Angela took a chair and sat down next to Brennan looking at her while Brennan looked out the window again.

"That explains a lot" Angela gave her a hug "You did the right thing"

"I hope so" Brennan continued looking out the window

Angela followed her eyes.

_All alone I came into this world, All alone I will someday die  
Solid stone is just sand and water, baby, Sand and water, and a million years gone by  
_

"I'm not a cold person" Brennan said suddenly

"I know you're not" Angela answered.

"Everything I do, I do because I've been alone so much, and it's been a while since I really trusted someone"

"Didn't you trust Booth?"

Brennan tough about it.

"I don't know" she answered.

"Look, I think you trusted Booth, but by saying you did so, he'll be another man in your life who has let you down"

"Maybe you're right" Brennan looked down at what she was holding in her arms.

"I think I am" Angela smiled "And when you're ready, you'll see Booth again"

"When will that be?"

"That's entirely up to you, Sweetie" Angela stroke Brennan's hair and kissed her on the head "You're so brave. You know that, right?"

"Thanks Ange"

"I have to go to the bathroom, okay? I'll be back soon" Angela left Brennan in her chair by the window.

_I will see you in the light of a thousand suns, I will hear you in the sound of the waves  
I will know you when I come, as we all will come, Through the doors beyond the grave  
_

She thought about Booth. Why hadn't she told him? Did she think he was going to abandon her like every other person in her life had done? No, he'd probably do the opposite.

'maybe I should call him' she thought 'he deserves to know'

Brennan thought about what she was going to say when they met. She didn't want to shock him or anything though that's probably what she was going to do.

_All alone I heal this heart of sorrow, All alone I raise this child  
Flesh and bone, he's just, Bursting towards tomorrow  
And his laughter fills my world and wears your smile  
_

Brennan looked down at what he was holding in her arms again. The little boy, her little boy, was asleep. He was just wonderful, and Brennan couldn't believe that he was hers. How she'd said she didn't want children, she couldn't believe. He was the most important thing in her life; the only thing that mattered. It was almost magical, the moments she had with him and she wished they could last forever.

"Who do you think he's going to look like?" Angela said from the door.

"I don't know" Brennan said and smiled "But I hope he gets Booth's smile"

"It's quite a charm smile, isn't it?" Angela said and smiled

"Yeah it is" Brennan turned her attention towards the baby in her arms that had awoken a bit; wiggling toes and fingers and kicking.

_  
I will see you in the light of a thousand suns, I will hear you in the sound of the waves  
I will know you when I come, as we all will come, Through the doors beyond the grave  
_

"Listen, Sweetie" Angela got serious and stepped closer and bent down "I've done something that I don't think you're going to like"

Brennan looked at Angela with a sort of terrified look on her face

"What did you do?" she asked

"I…might have called Booth and told him you were in the hospital" Angela said.

"What?" Brennan half-whispered and carefully stood up and Angela did the same "Wha…whe…Did you tell him why I am here?"

"Oh, no. I figured you'd told him and then I thought he'd know what it was about"

"Well, when's he coming?"

"Now" Brennan and Angela turned around when they heard his voice

"I'll leave you two alone" Angela excused herself and left the room.

"What's going on Temperance?" he asked when Angela had closed the door.

"Yeah…um…well…I know this seems kind of awkward…" Temperance said "I don't quite know where to start"

"How about why you've been avoiding me. Does it have anything to do with why you have a baby in your arms?"

"Kind of…" Brennan said

"Okay…would you like to continue?"

"Remember when we slept together?"

"Yeah, of course" Booth remembered

"Well this is the result" Brennan looked at her baby "This is Lucas"

"Lucas…" Booth repeated

"You don't like it"

"No, I love it"

"Really?"

"Really" he smiled at her "So he's mine?"

"Well, technically he's ours but…" Booth gave her a look "…yeah, he's yours" she finished

_All alone I came into this world, All alone I will someday die  
Solid stone is just sand and water, baby, Sand and water and a million years gone by_

Brennan handed him over to Booth.

"Lucas Brennan-Booth" Brennan announced

"That's nice, Temperance, really nice" Booth nodded "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you about him?"

"Yeah, I mean, this is great, so why were you avoiding me?"

"Because I felt that I could do it by myself. I've been alone most of my life, and I can handle it. Besides, I didn't want to get your hopes up since I didn't know if I was going to keep the baby"

"But why be alone if you don't have to?"

"Because I knew you'd help me and I thought that if you did, you'd have to quit your job and I didn't want you to have to do that because of me. You love your job"

"Temperance, I love you" Booth confessed "I wouldn't have slept with you if I didn't. And as for my job, I'd be more than happy to quit my job and come back here and help you raise Lucas, though I don't have to because I asked my boss to get transferred back here"

"You what?"

"I asked him if I could come back here because I don't like it down there. I miss all of you guys"

"I love you" Brennan heard herself say "I love you so much"

"I love you too Temperance" Booth kissed her on the lips "I love you too"

* * *

**Okay, so now you've read the story, so get going with the reviewing =)**

**Thanks for reading it and maybe even reviewing ;)**


End file.
